


Другая история. Фиксер

by jihiri_kuro



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, 囀る鳥は羽ばたかない | Saezuru Tori wa Habatakanai
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihiri_kuro/pseuds/jihiri_kuro
Summary: Богатое чужое прошлое может доставить неприятности и тебе.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я подумала, что тема Фейлона в «Другой истории» осталась нераскрытой, поэтому представляю вниманию читателей альтернативный «Fixer»!
> 
> После событий «Другой истории» прошёл год; намёки на кроссовер с «Неспящим городом»

      «Дурная голова ногам покоя не даёт».  
      Акихито, если честно, не помнил, где и когда он слышал этот образчик народной мудрости, но сполна убедился в его справедливости, петляя по тёмным закоулкам ночного Синдзюку под аккомпанемент чужого топота за спиной.   
      Казалось бы: у тебя есть всё, что нужно — любимая работа, насыщенная личная жизнь и достаточно адреналиновое хобби… даже два… или деятельность Хогъёку всё же можно считать работой? Но нет, Такабе Акихито непременно нужно доказать самому себе, что он способен проникнуть в место, где его хорошо знают, оставаясь при этом неузнанным!  
  
      Местом этим оказывается, конечно же, «Шион», и Акихито там все знают, как облупленного: как же, любовник самого босса! Тем интереснее проверить свои навыки маскировки, проникнув в престижный клуб под видом временно нанятого официанта. В ход идут тёмный парик и очки, а ещё приходится сутулиться и сменить походку, но дело того стоит: даже когда он попадается на глаза Суо, тот уделяет ему не больше внимания, чем любому другому новичку. Акихито отлично изображает слегка напуганного, но старательного недотёпу, не забывая, впрочем, внимательно наблюдать за тем, что творится в клубе: как-никак любые проблемы Асами Рюичи теперь касаются и его тоже. А потом на кухне его просят вынести мусор, и тогда-то всё и начинается…  
      Перепуганный небритый тип в тёмных очках сбивает его с ног у заднего выхода. За типом гонятся двое в пестрых рубашках, отбирают у того сумку — по виду чехол для ноутбука — и убегают под беспомощный крик: «Вызовите полицию!»: Акихито пока не собирается раскрывать своё инкогнито и выходить из образа. А потом подходит ближе, видит расплывающееся кровавое пятно на боку человека и слышит срывающийся шёпот: «Передай… это… Асами…»  
      Когда скорая увозит раненого и толпа зевак, обсуждающих происшествие расходится, Акихито возвращается на рабочее место, нащупывая в кармане переданную ему незнакомцем флешку. Правильнее было бы немедленно позвонить Асами, рассказать о случившемся и отдать чёртов носитель, но ему хочется довести свою игру до конца… и не хочется объяснять любовнику, что он, чёрт возьми, делал в «Шионе» — в таком виде и в такое время.   
      То, что эта идея была ошибкой, Акихито понимает, покидая клуб после завершения своей смены.   
      Его уже поджидают, и спасает только то, что незнакомцы — кроме тех, в рубашках, ещё двое — думают, что имеют дело с обычным парнем. Акихито очередной раз мысленно благословляет свой юный внешний вид и регулярные занятия с Наной-куном, когда легко выкручивается из захвата, угощает напавших парой-тройкой ударов по болевым точкам и ныряет в ближайший переулок. Он легко уходит от погони — в отличие от преследователей зная Синдзюку как свои пять пальцев — но удача почти покидает его у припаркованного на стоянке любимого байка. Верный железный конь заводится не сразу, и Акихито снова и снова давит на педаль стартёра, напряжённо вслушиваясь в быстрые шаги за спиной и незнакомую отрывистую речь. Китайцы, что ли? Мотор наконец-то заводится, и байк уже готов сорваться с места, когда один из преследователей крепко вцепляется в заднее колесо. А вот это зря: нужно обладать сверхчеловеческой силой, чтобы остановить тяжёлый мощный мотоцикл, поэтому вскоре человек с руганью отпускает колесо, не желая, чтобы его протащило по асфальту. Акихито выжимает максимальную скорость, вылетая со стоянки на городскую автомагистраль, чувствуя порывы ветра на лице и неуёмную радость от того, что удрал.   
  
      Радость оказывается преждевременной. Его всё-таки преследуют: несколько иномарок организованно и грамотно загоняют его по ночным улицам, словно охотничьи собаки — дичь. Не помогает даже ныряние в узкие переулки, в которые не проходит автомобиль — его ожидают на выезде, и едва удаётся избежать столкновения и снова сбежать. Ненадолго.  
      «Проклятье, как им удаётся меня пасти? Словно видят, куда я еду и где меня можно…»  
      Акихито хлопает себя ладонью по лбу, едва не упуская руль. Точно! Человек, ухватившийся за колесо, вовсе не остановить его пытался. Наверняка нацепил на байк маячок, и теперь куда не сверни, проклятым хэйдао* он виден, как на ладони! Самое время прекращать геройствовать, спрятать гордость подальше и попросить помощи.  
      Чтобы достать телефон не сбрасывая скорости приходиться проявить чудеса ловкости. Ещё несколько секунд уходит на разблокировку и вызов — хорошо, что нужный номер стоит на быстром наборе! А когда в трубке раздаётся обманчиво-сонное «Дааа?», Акихито выдыхает с облегчением.   
      — Привет. Нужна помощь.   
      Он коротко обрисовывает ситуацию, не поясняя причины того, почему за ним гонятся. Собеседник, впрочем, не задаёт лишних вопросов: в том числе — почему это с Акихито нет телохранителей и почему он звонит именно ему. Он кратко предлагает свернуть с Окубо-дори к парку Кита-Синдзюку, а там его встретят. Акихито отрывисто благодарит и сворачивает в указанном направлении, не удосужившись нажать «отбой». Сейчас главное — не попасться в лапы своего настойчивого эскорта.  
  
      Через пять минут Акихито влетает в тупик между домами и у стены разворачивает байк навстречу людям, выскочившим из двух преследовавших его машин. Охотники понимают, что сами стали дичью, только тогда, когда въезд за их спинами перегораживает фургон, а десятка полтора вооружённых людей, словно выросших из-под земли, берёт их в кольцо. Они сбиваются в кучу, нервно сжимая своё оружие, и по их кратким тревожным репликам Акихито понимает, что угадал: за ним гнались именно китайцы.   
      От мыслей о том, что же понадобилось от него гостям из Поднебесной, его отвлекает весёлый возглас:  
      — Такаба! Не влипать в неприятности тебе слабо, да?  
      Яширо приветственно машет ладонью, выныривая из освещённого дверного проёма в стене слева. Нанахара за его спиной корчит зверскую рожу, но Акихито знает, что тот тоже рад его видеть, а она — для четвёрки съёжившихся в центре кольца якудза китайцев. Его босс тоже переводит взгляд на попавшихся в ловушку незнакомцев и презрительно морщит нос:  
      — Так-так! Кто это у нас тут? Китаяшки?  
      Один из людей бормочет что-то вроде «rìběn guîzi**», но замолкает, заслышав многочисленные щелчки предохранителей. Яширо лишь фыркает и зовёт:   
      — Рю-кун!  
      На зов из круга якудза выходит смуглый высокий красавчик — судя по всему, полукровка*** — и склоняет голову:  
      — Да, босс?  
      — Поговори-ка с нашими континентальными гостями. Пусть бросают оружие и поведают, кто их сюда прислал и зачем.  
      — Понял.  
      Приблизившись к китайцам, Рю что-то отрывисто им приказывает — скорее всего сдаться, потому что четвёрка медленно опускает оружие на землю. Затем следует оживлённый диалог, и он поворачивается к боссу и вновь кланяется:   
      — Это люди из гонконгской Байше, босс. Они говорят, что собирались вернуть информацию, украденную у них предателем, а он передал её Такабе-куну.  
      — Что за информация? — интересуется Яширо и выразительно смотрит на Акихито: что, опять? А тот только торопливо поднимает взгляд на ночное токийское небо, словно срочно пытаясь найти знакомые созвездия. Он ведь не виноват, что неприятности сами его находят!   
      Рю опять вступает разговор с преследователями Акихито, долго о чём-то спорит и даже угрожает. А потом виновато оправдывается:  
      — Босс, они отказываются говорить. Слишком боятся Лю-лаобаня.  
      — Это ещё кто? — вставляет свои пять Нанахара, за что тут же получает увесистый подзатыльник: — Ай! Больно!   
      — Лаобань — это их босс? — Яширо с недовольной гримасой трясёт рукой, ушибленной о чугунную голову бывшего боксёра. — Узнай, как с ним связаться: я не гордый, сам его расспрошу!  
      Рю опять вступает в переговоры, и один из китайцев нехотя достаёт мобильный. Набрав нужный номер и дождавшись ответа, он начинает было что-то рассказывать в трубку, но якудза бесцеремонно её выхватывает и говорит уже сам. После услышанного в ответ он удивлённо приподымает брови и с поклоном передаёт телефон своему боссу:   
      — Их главный говорит по-японски.  
      Яширо брезгливо берёт дешёвый гаджет двумя пальцами и произносит в динамик:  
      — Йо! Твои люди влезли на территорию Шинсэйкай-гуми и напали на человека под нашей защитой. Хочешь получить их назад максимально целыми и невредимыми — договариваемся о встрече. Ведёте себя вежливо и без фокусов — получаете в ответ гостеприимство и уважение. Ну, и неприкосновенность, само собой. Я вакагашира Шинсэйкай-гуми Яширо. С кем имею честь?  
      Из трубки, установленной в режим громкой связи — Яширо явно не желает подносить неведомо чей нестерильный телефон к своей светлой шевелюре — после недолгой паузы раздаётся мелодичный голос, произносящий практически без акцента:  
      — Я Лю Фейлон, глава Байше. Я понял тебя, Яширо-сан. Я прибуду из Йокогамы самое позднее через час. Где мы можем встретиться?  
      Яширо отвечает, но Акихито уже не вслушивается в разговор: ему отчего-то не по себе. Безобидная выходка с переодеванием неожиданно выливается в конфликт между якудза и триадой. Кроме того, информация с флешки, которую нужно передать Асами… теперь ею придется делиться с Яширо? Больше всего хочется незаметно выронить носитель на асфальт и как следует проехаться по нему пару раз: чтобы даже обломки не подлежали восстановлению… Только это глупо: вдруг там что-нибудь действительно важное…  
      Акихито выныривает из своих мыслей, только почувствовав ощутимый тычок в бок. Китайцев с заломленными за спину руками уводят в тот самый фургон, перегородивший им путь к отступлению, а Яширо внимательно и серьёзно смотрит на него поверх подкуриваемой сигареты.  
      — Ничего не хочешь рассказать, Такаба?  
      — Н-у-у-у, это долгая история… — начинает вилять Акихито, не желая объяснять причины своего инкогнито в «Шионе», но вакагашира Шинсэйкая видит его уловки насквозь:   
      — Ничего, у меня как раз есть час времени до прибытия этого Лю-как-его-там-баня. Так что рассказывай!  
      Приходится рассказывать: такова плата за помощь, а быть должным кому-либо ох как не хочется! Выслушав, Яширо только хмыкает и закатывает глаза:  
      — Бля, Такаба, ты же взрослый мужик, тридцатник уже на носу! Что за игры в шпионов? Асами в своё время замучил меня проверками твоей безопасности — тебя, видишь ли, недостаточно хорошо подстраховывают во время Хогъёку-миссий! А тут ты влез один, куда не просили, без охраны… вернулся бы в «Шион»! А если бы эти китаёзы туда сунулись, то их бы взяли на месте: не думаю, что секьюрити у Асами даром хлеб едят!  
      — Ладно-ладно! Я сам всё понимаю! — перебивает его Акихито, примирительным жестом поднимая ладони вверх. — Знаю, что накосячил, но теперь-то что делать? Файлы просили передать Асами… или ты хочешь забрать их себе?  
      — А на кой они мне — чтобы Асами подразнить? У нас негласный уговор: не мешать бизнесу друг друга. Отдашь ему, когда на встречу с китайцем приедем.  
      Перспектива встречи с любовником почему-то радости не приносит. Как и потенциальное знакомство с человеком, по чьему приказу его гоняли по столичным улицам как зайца.  
      — Может, без меня обойдётесь? Меньше знаю — крепче сплю, и всё такое? — Акихито пытается изобразить чиби-взгляд, но Яширо на это не поддаётся:   
      — Такаба, ты не в моём вкусе! А такие глазки Асами строить будешь. Давай, поехали разруливать то, что ты натворил!  
      Остаётся только душераздирающе вздохнуть, кинуть ключи от байка сочувственно подмигнувшему Нанахаре и поплестись вслед за боссом якудза в его машину.  
      И надеяться, что Асами не примет эту историю слишком близко к сердцу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — heidao (люди чёрного пути) — члены китайских организованных группировок, действующих в Японии  
> ** — японские черти (прозвище японцев, сохранившееся с времён войны)  
> *** — я допустила страшную вольность, сделав членом якудза хафу, но этот переводчик придумался сам собой — благодаря моей любимой роли Канеширо Такеши — и я не удержалась!


	2. Chapter 2

      Акихито не по себе всю дорогу до ночного клуба в Кабуки-чо, который, по слухам, держат представители одной из китайских триад, полулегально ведущие дела в Токио. Сейчас клуб закрыт для посетителей, но прибывших гостей-японцев церемонно встречают у входа и проводят на террасу расположенного при клубе ресторана. Их не пытаются обыскивать и требовать сдать оружие, но напряжение всё равно растёт, заставляя якудза окружить босса и не выпускать из рук стволы, беспрестанно сканируя обстановку взглядами. Акихито тоже происходящее нравится всё меньше и меньше, и один Яширо ведёт себя с такой непринуждённостью, словно находится в офисе Шинсэйкай-гуми. Наверное, в прошлой жизни он был котом…  
  
      Они входят на террасу одновременно с противоположных концов, каждый в сопровождении небольшой свиты — словно репетировали своё появление под руководством опытного режиссёра. Взгляд Акихито мечется между любовником и тем самым лаобанем*, оказавшимся модельно красивым, длинноволосым и довольно молодым, пока эти двое не останавливаются в метре друг от друга, не обращая внимания на остальных.   
      — Асами… — китаец выплёвывает чужое имя со змеиным шипением, на что его обладатель слегка усмехается:  
      — Фейлон. Давно не виделись.   
      — Предпочёл бы не видеть тебя и дальше. А если видеть — то мёртвым.  
      — Очаровательное желание. Но трудноосуществимое.  
      Акихито невольно хмурит брови: такая привычная пикировка говорит только об одном — оба отлично друг друга знают. И явно — не просто в качестве деловых партнёров, даже если не обращать внимания на взгляд китайца: полный ненависти и одновременно… словно на что-то надеющийся? Это что ещё за новости?!   
      От ревнивых мыслей его невольно отвлекает Яширо, которому надоела роль статиста в этом представлении:  
      — Ой, если вы закончили обмен любезностями, может, перейдём к делу?  
      Оба криминальных босса тут же обращают своё внимание на него, а Акихито безуспешно пытается спрятаться за спиной вакагаширы Шинсэйкая — может, Асами его не заметит? Но тот хмурится и походит ближе:   
      — Яширо, что здесь делает… — Асами на секунду сбивается, не зная как лучше охарактеризовать явление любовника на место криминальной разборки, и Яширо легко перехватывает инициативу:  
      — Хогъёку-кун? Случайно попал в эту историю… во время очередного задания, нэ?  
      Асами продолжает хмуриться, но скорее удивлённо, чем сердито, а Акихито невольно переводит дух: фууух! Здорово Яширо вывернулся! Теперь дело за малым: правдоподобно соврать о полученном задании… м-да. «Правдоподобно» и «соврать» у Такабы Акихито — два несочетаемых понятия.  
      Но теперь и китаец смотрит на него с интересом и тоже приближается, становясь чуть ли не плечом к плечу с Асами.   
      — Это и есть знаменитый Хогъёку? Я думал, что он старше. Сожалею, что мои люди доставили тебе неприятности: если бы мы знали, кто ты…  
      — …то охотились бы на него с большим азартом, не так ли? — непринуждённо перебивает его Яширо и иронично хмыкает: — Отличная возможность для шантажа, если бы возникли проблемы с твоими людьми.   
      Китаец — как его там? Фейлон? — сверкает в ответ белозубой улыбкой и разводит руками: уел, мол. Вблизи он оказывается ещё привлекательнее, и мысли Акихито вновь сворачивают к их отношениям с Асами. Не могут они быть просто деловыми партнёрами! Чтобы Асами, этот похотливый старый извращенец, не уложил в постель такого красавчика? Да ни за что не поверю!   
      — Что ж, оставим пока в покое Хогъёку-куна — кстати, если интересуют услуги по его специальности, я готов это обсудить в любое время! — и вернёмся к нашим насущным делам, — вновь отвлекает его от тревожащих мыслей вакагашира Шинсэйкая. — Кажется, что мы невольно влезли в дела между тобой и Асами-саном. Предпочтёте договариваться без посторонних?   
      — Нет, почему же, — Асами внезапно успокаивается и жестом предлагает собеседникам наконец-то присесть за стол, возле которого они до сих пор стоят. — Босс Яширо, предлагаю тебе оставаться посредником в этом деле… раз ты, как сам сказал, в него влез. А… хм… Хогъёку-кун… — Акихито ёжится под брошенным на него взглядом, обещающим продолжения разговора по душам уже дома, — пусть та флешка будет у него, как у лица незаинтересованного.   
      Больше всего Акихито хочется запустить этой флешкой в голову любовника и заорать, что он ещё как заинтересован! Особенно в том, чтобы узнать, кем Асами приходится этот Фей-лаобань из Байше. Но он молча усаживается за стол по левую руку от Яширо и за всё время переговоров упорно не поднимает глаз от полированной столешницы — чтобы не встречаться взглядом с Асами.  
      Слушать, о чём договариваются… коллеги? — бывшие друзья? любовники? — уже не интересно. Голоса сидящих за столом сливаются в однородный гул, а Акихито упорно прокручивает в голове одну и ту же мысль: они с Асами не подходят друг другу. По возрасту, по вкусам и привычкам, по роду деятельности, по внешней привлекательности, в конце концов. Да, новизна их отношений сыграла свою роль, но они вместе уже год… а тут — такое комбо: красивый, явно не ровно дышащий к Асами глава китайской триады… естественно, такой любовник предпочтительнее малоизвестного фотографа!   
      Акихито едва сдерживает желание хорошенько приложиться лбом о столешницу: бля, он уже начинает превращаться в ревнивую любовницу! Сегодня ему стоит ночевать в собственной квартире, иначе неизвестно во что выльется разговор с Асами… а тот явно горит желанием хорошенько расспросить — или допросить? — своего каваи Акихито…  
      Неожиданное воспоминание о словах, которые в порыве страсти шепчет низкий бархатный голос любовника в полутьме спальни, вызывает прилив душного жара к щекам… и томительного возбуждения — к паху. Акихито стискивает зубы и гонит из головы неуместные образы — не время. Не здесь. Не сейчас. Не…   
  
      В реальность его возвращает чувствительный тычок в бок и настойчивый шёпот:  
      — …каба! Такаба, ты слышишь?  
      Акихито ошалело озирается: все трое переговорщиков смотрят на него — Яширо с насмешкой, Фейлон с любопытством, а Асами… От его взгляда становится ещё жарче, и Акихито понимает: в свою квартиру в ближайшее время он не попадёт. Потому что неизвестно, что там было между Асами и главой Байше в прошлом, интересует его сейчас явно не этот китайский красавчик.  
      И Акихито с облегчением думает, что чертовски этому рад.  
      — Может, ответишь уже? — продолжает тормошить его Яширо и, поймав недоумённый взгляд, поясняет: — Данные на флешке. С ними надо что-то сделать, чтобы…  
      — …чтобы никто из-за них больше не ссорился? Так давайте форматнём флешку — и все дела! — предлагает Акихито и с недоумением переводит взгляд с одного человека за столом на другого, не понимая странного выражения на этих лицах. — Эээ… что-то не так?  
      — Почему же? — отвечает первым Фейлон, разглядывая его с возрастающим интересом. — Отличное решение проблемы… Хогъёку-кун.  
      Он подзывает официанта и, под тяжёлым взглядом Асами и скучающим — Яширо, что-то вполголоса говорит ему по-китайски. Через несколько минут на стол перед Акихито опускается нетбук, и он взмокшими от волнения руками вставляет несчастный носитель в разъём и уточняет, глядя на каждого из криминальных боссов по очереди:  
      — Никто не… эм… против?  
      Яширо только великодушно машет ладонью с зажатой в ней сигаретой, Фейлон кивает, продолжая разглядывать Акихито как забавную зверушку, а Асами равнодушно пожимает плечами, смирившись с одной из своих редких неудач.  
      Пальцы Акихито бездумно щёлкают по клавишам, пока на экране не возникает предупреждение о том, что все данные в результате форматирования будут утрачены. Он разворачивает нетбук экраном к Асами и Фейлону, выжидает несколько секунд, чтобы те увидели, и решительно жмёт «ОК».  
      «Форматирование завершено».  
      Акихито отодвигает от себя нетбук так осторожно, будто тот заминирован, и встаёт из-за стола, нашаривая в кармане сигареты. С него довольно этих встреч на высшем уровне — он едет домой, он, в конце концов, всю прошлую ночь не спал, и в глаза хоть спички вставляй, чтобы они не закрывались… Акихито сжимает сигарету зубами и безуспешно пытается найти зажигалку — и вздрагивает, когда перед носом загорается маленький огонёк.   
      Фейлон улыбается, прикрывая свободной рукой пламя от лёгкого ветерка:   
      — Было бы интересно познакомиться с тобой поближе, Хогъёку-кун.  
      Акихито честно пытается выдавить из себя вежливый ответ, но думает только об одном: как этот китаец так незаметно к нему подобрался? И вздрагивает, когда на плечо опускается тяжёлая ладонь, а низкий бархатный голос с едва слышимой угрозой произносит:  
      — Как-нибудь в другой раз, Фейлон. Боюсь, что у меня сейчас более неотложные дела с Хогъёку… не так ли?  
      Улыбка Фейлона моментально увядает и его лицо каменеет — только глаза мечут фиолетовые молнии, невольно заставляя Акихито поёжиться. Китаец ещё раз окидывает взглядом их обоих — легко представить, как Асами за его плечом отвечает тому не менее грозным взглядом — и отворачивается, картинно взметнув веером рассыпавшиеся волосы. Акихито даже жалеет, что при нём нет камеры — тут такая модель пропадает! — но любовник не даёт ему задуматься и настойчиво уводит его прочь с террасы, к своему лимузину.  
      Чей-то слишком внимательный взгляд в спину кажется почти осязаемым.  
  
      — Они любовники, не так ли?  
      Яширо вздрагивает, когда слышит этот негромкий вопрос-утверждение, и внимательно смотрит на собеседника. У сигариллы, которую задумчиво прищурившись курит Фейлон, душный экзотический аромат, и он невольно морщится от непривычного дыма: ещё один выпендрёжник на его голову! А красивый, китаёза заморская, так бы и трахнул… если бы не предпочитал с мужиками быть снизу, ха-ха!..  
      — Это имеет какое-то значение? — интересуется Яширо невинным тоном, и Фейлон удостаивает его изучающим фиолетовым взглядом:  
      — Ты прав, — отвечает он после паузы, — это не имеет значения.  
      Фейлон продолжает разговор, искусно сменив тему — наверняка лишь для того, чтобы занять себя на время ожидания, пока не приведут его людей, а не страстно возжелав общения именно с Яширо. Тот не в обиде: секса не обломится, но почему бы не поддержать беседу? Потом его люди приводят пленных китайцев, выглядящих так жалко, что Яширо, глядя на их виноватые лица, с трудом сдерживает смех. Фейлон коротко что-то им приказывает и вежливо прощается с японским коллегой, выражая надежду, что это недоразумение не помешает возможному сотрудничеству Байше и Шинсэйкай-гуми. Яширо не менее вежливо с ним соглашается, внутренне истерически хохоча, но его веселье испаряется как по мановению волшебной палочки, когда уже на выходе Фейлон внезапно останавливает Рю Кеничи и о чём-то с ним тихо разговаривает. Рю отвечает ему короткими фразами с совершенно непроницаемым выражением лица, затем вежливо кланяется и поспешно подходит к своему боссу.  
      — И что хотел уважаемый китайский гость? — сквозь зубы интересуется Яширо, приветливо помахав Фейлону, прежде чем направиться к своей машине.   
      — Лю-лаобань спросил меня, в каких отношениях состоят Асами-сан и Такаба-кун… вернее, он называл его Хогъёку. И выразил удивление, что китаец состоит в группировке якудза.  
      — И что ты ответил, если не секрет?  
      — Что я не посвящён в подробности личной жизни этих людей — во-первых, — Рю на мгновение замолкает и нехорошо ухмыляется: — А во-вторых, что я не китаец, а тайванец — и то только по матери.  
      Яширо громко фыркает и хлопает подчинённого по плечу: если бы Фейлон знал, в каком виде он в своё время подобрал юного хафу после тесного общения с хейдао — те были родом из Шанхая, если ему не изменяет память** — то поостерёгся называть Рю китайцем. Забыл, должно быть, как на этом острове относятся к жителям материкового Китая… впрочем, японцев тайванцы тоже не особо жалуют…   
      И только уже сидя в машине Яширо вновь вспоминает о Такабе — вернее, о взглядах, которые на него бросал Фейлон. Надо бы предупредить, чтобы не расслаблялся: кажется, избавившись от проблемы с флешкой, Такаба нажил себе новую, куда более серьёзную.  
      И будь Яширо проклят, если корни этой проблемы не ведут в прошлое Асами!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — обращение к боссу по-китайски, аналог японского «кашира»  
> ** — здесь опять намёк на фильм «Неспящий город», рассказывающий о нелёгких трудовых буднях хейдао в лихие девяностые. Хафу — полукровка (японизированное half).


	3. Chapter 3

      Со всей дури впечататься спиной в стену — удовольствие так себе. Особенно, если вдобавок с обеих сторон головы упираются чужие кулаки, а гневный янтарный взгляд пытается прожечь в тебе дыру насквозь. В голове невольно звучит «Кабэ-доннн!*», и Акихито тут же злится в ответ: они что, в грёбанной манге, что ли?   
      — Какого чёрта?  
      Асами не соизволит ответить, и Акихито внутренне передёргивает: за весь год, что они вместе, он ни разу не видел любовника таким разозлённым. И это заставляет осознать глубину неприятностей, начавшихся с его достаточно невинной проделки.   
      И получивших продолжение на встрече с тем китайцем — даже воспоминания о пристальном изучающем взгляде Лю Фейлона вызывают непроизвольное желание сбежать на край света. А то, как он буквально ест глазами Асами — вернуться обратно и…  
      «И сказать: отвали, длинноволосый, он мой!»  
      Акихито жмурится и трясёт головой, пытаясь забыть то, что только что нашептал идиотский внутренний голос, но Асами, должно быть, принимает этот жест на свой счёт и заговаривает — впервые с момента, как прижал любовника к стене в прихожей пентхауса.  
      — Это я должен спросить тебя «какого чёрта», Акихито! — его голос обманчиво спокоен, но Акихито понимает, что это спокойствие — затишье перед бурей. — Когда Яширо позвонил мне, я велел проверить записи службы безопасности в «Шионе». Должен признать, что твой маскарад был на должном уровне, но ответь мне на несколько вопросов: что за задание ты выполнял в моём клубе и почему с тобой не было охраны? Зачем ты взял эту проклятую флешку и ничего мне не сказал? И зачем впутал в это дела якудза?  
      — К чему эти вопросы, Асами? — спрашивает в ответ Акихито, вызывающе вздёрнув подбородок. — Не припоминаю, чтобы я должен был отчитываться перед тобой за каждый свой шаг, и…  
      Он осекается на полуслове и пытается отшатнуться назад — потому что лицо Асами уже слишком близко, и они вот-вот столкнутся лбами. Но сзади стена, и Акихито шипит от боли, хорошенько стукнувшись ещё и затылком, а потом его крепко хватают за подбородок, заставляя взглянуть в полные гнева золотистые глаза:  
      — Я не требую от тебя отчитываться за каждый свой шаг. Я прошу лишь соблюдать элементарные меры безопасности, главная из которых — не влезать в авантюры без охраны. А потребую от тебя только одного: держаться подальше от Лю Фейлона!  
      Внезапно! Акихито не успевает толком ни возмутиться, ни удивиться, как любовник удивляет его ещё больше, нехотя признаваясь:  
      — Мы не встречались лично более десяти лет… после одного… инцидента. Тогда погибли его близкие, и он до сих пор обвиняет в этом меня. А теперь подумай сам: если он захочет отомстить, навредив самому близкому мне человеку, то кого он выберет своей целью?  
      — Меня, конечно… я понял… — собственный голос кажется Акихито чужим и далёким. Он закрывает глаза, потому что слишком устал за этот сумасшедший день и… не хочет сейчас видеть выражение лица любовника. — Твои отвергнутые поклонники никогда не оставят меня в покое, так? Может, нам лучше расстаться, Асами? Чтобы у тебя больше не было слабого места, в которое можно ударить?   
  
      В следующее мгновение он неверяще распахивает глаза, потому что Асами, зарычав голодным хищником, рывком взваливает его на плечо и бесцеремонно тащит по коридору. А в спальне Акихито ждёт не слишком мягкое приземление на такую знакомую кровать необъятных размеров… впрочем, он сейчас слишком зол, чтобы предаться воспоминаниям о приятных моментах, с нею связанных.  
      — Асами, ты сдурел? Какого…  
      Вместо ответа Асами рывком стягивает с его бёдер джинсы, не удосужившись даже расстегнуть ремень, и Акихито опять чувствует тот липкий страх и презрение к самому себе, что и шесть лет назад.  
      Его опять собираются поиметь, не интересуясь его мнением — лишь для того, чтобы выпустить пар. Как шлюху.   
      Их силы по-прежнему неравны, но Акихито упорно сопротивляется обезумевшему от гнева любовнику — и изо всех сил бьёт его головой в лицо, а когда тот от неожиданности выпускает его, отползает на край постели с максимальной скоростью, которую позволяют приспущенные джинсы.   
      Асами это не останавливает, и он снова набрасывается на ускользнувшую было добычу, но замирает как вкопанный под дулом пистолета, приставленного ко лбу.  
      — Асами, — голос Акихито срывается от обиды и ярости, — ты обещал больше никогда не принуждать меня… когда мы в постели. Объясни, какого хера ты сейчас творишь?   
      Долгие как вечность несколько мгновений Акихито кажется, что любовник сейчас выбьет пистолет из его рук и продолжит начатое… и тогда, когда всё закончится, придётся разрядить обойму в собственную голову — потому что он не сможет выстрелить в Асами. И жить после такого тоже не сможет. Но тот моргает — заторможено, как при замедленном воспроизведении видео — и из его глаз уходит мутная пелена неконтролируемого гнева. Надо же, даже представить трудно, что его сдержанный Асами способен на подобную вспышку…  
      — Прости, — еле слышный шёпот долетает до слуха Акихито, и он с облегчением роняет пистолет и опускает руки, с вялым удивлением разглядывая собственные трясущиеся пальцы. Асами неподвижно сидит рядом, больше не пытаясь его коснуться, и поэтому приходится сделать это самому — отчего-то физический контакт уже кажется необходимым и правильным.   
      — Что на тебя нашло, Асами? — Акихито берёт лицо любовника в обе руки и пристально в него всматривается. — Что происходит? Ты…   
      — Я никогда не отпущу тебя, Акихито, — перебивает его Асами; его взгляд темнеет до оттенка старого виски, но он сидит неподвижно и не делает попыток снова без разрешения прикоснуться к чужому телу. — Я не смогу с тобой расстаться. Ты принадлежишь мне.  
      — Чёрта с два! — от облегчения хочется смеяться и плакать одновременно, но Акихито вместо этого проводит губами в каком-то миллиметре от уха любовника. — Это ты принадлежишь мне, слышишь? И, пока мы в одной постели, ты будешь делать то, что я скажу…  
      Вопреки своим словам, он больше ничего не говорит — он целует Асами. Тот отмирает и торопливо сгребает Акихито в объятия, словно боится, что он сейчас исчезнет без следа. Движения Асами по-прежнему жадные и торопливые, но сейчас ощущаются правильно: он больше не хочет унизить, подавить, навязать своё превосходство. Он хочет любить и быть любимым в ответ, и Акихито не видит причин, чтобы отказать ему в этом желании, поэтому тихо шепчет:   
      — Давай, люби меня, Рюичи!   
      И нетерпеливо стягивает рубашку с плеч Асами.  
  
      За окном сгущаются токийские сумерки, но в спальне ещё достаточно светло, чтобы увидеть разворошенную постель и спящего Акихито, раскинувшегося среди скомканных простыней. Асами, затягиваясь уже боги знает какой по счёту сигаретой, неотрывно смотрит на любовника, глотая горький дым и не менее горькие мысли.   
      «Фейлон… как же ты не вовремя появился!»   
      Нет, все эти годы Асами не забывал о пылком китайском мальчишке: ещё в тюрьме приставил к нему наблюдателя, способного в случае чего защитить Фейлона от возможных попыток покушения. Да и после освобождения весточки об успехах нового главы Байше приходили регулярно и вовремя. Они наблюдали друг за другом, как хищники, стремясь при первом удобном случае урвать у соперника часть добычи — как было с этими данными, попавшими к Акихито — но до решительных ударов дело не доходило. Что же касалось чувств… Асами никогда не рассматривал Фейлона в качестве потенциального любовника, сразу разглядев в приёмыше семьи Лю задатки будущего лидера: сделать его секс-партнёром на одну ночь казалось неправильным, а вступать в длительные отношения не имело смысла — недаром говорят, что двум тиграм в одной пещере не ужиться. А тот, видимо, так и не простил человека, его отвергнувшего. Превращение щенячьей влюблённости в настоящую ненависть сперва даже позабавило, пока не стало очевидным, что одержимость Фейлона Асами никуда не делась.   
      А теперь он узнал об Акихито.  
      Это и становится настоящей проблемой. Не соперничество, не борьба за контроль над нелегальными поставками, ни личная ненависть к Асами. Возможность ударить по единственной болевой точке неуязвимого и могущественного врага, отомстив за его мнимую вину в гибели семьи, и потешить уязвлённое самолюбие человека, чью любовь отвергли. Асами не сомневается, что Фейлон не уедет из Японии, не попытавшись отомстить ему через счастливого соперника.  
      Это знание настолько выбивает из колеи, что Асами безобразно срывается, когда во время их глупой ссоры любовник заявляет о необходимости расстаться. Гнев настолько застилает ему глаза, что он едва не совершает роковую для их отношений ошибку: Акихито никогда снова не простит ему насилия — только не после того, как дал любовнику второй шанс. Холод уткнувшегося в лоб пистолетного дула, обида в серых глазах и осознание, что ему больше никогда не улыбнутся так ярко и солнечно, что станет тепло даже суровой зимой на Хоккайдо — весьма отрезвляют. А то, что Акихито не затаивает обиду и первым делает шаг к примирению — непривычно называя Асами личным именем — заставляет снова потерять голову, но уже от страсти. Они любят друг друга несколько часов подряд: то нежно и трепетно, как будто впервые познавая, то неистово и яростно, словно в последний раз, меняют позы и позиции, стремясь доставить друг другу максимум удовольствия и забыть обо всём на свете…   
      И теперь Акихито спит рядом, по-детски полуоткрыв рот, а Асами давится горьким сигаретным дымом и не менее горькими размышлениями — о том, как защитить своё личное сокровище от чужой зависти и злобы.   
      Ничего, Фейлон: кто предупреждён — тот вооружён. Асами не позволит навредить единственно важному для себя человеку, который принадлежит только ему.   
      И кому принадлежит его сердце… да и он сам целиком, чего скрывать!  
  
       _На сердце — одиночество и холод._  
       _На пальцах — кровь отца, умирающего с улыбкой на посиневших губах._  
       _Перед глазами — лицо японского демона, коварного, хладнокровного и прекрасного. Недосягаемого._  
      Недосягаемого ли? Уже нет!  
      Фейлон втягивает пряный дым сквозь стиснутые зубы, едва не перекусывая пополам чубук трубки, стоящей небольшое состояние.   
      «Асами… пятна есть даже на Солнце. Слабые места есть даже у тебя. Тринадцать лет назад младший сын семьи Лю был недостаточно хорош для тебя. Ты играл им, как кошка с мышью, вертел им, манипулировал… но не снизошёл до того, чтобы сделать своим любовником. Твой нынешний японский мальчик очень хорош, но он — не глава Байше. И всё же — ты с ним. Он тебе дорог, не так ли: твои яростные взгляды и беспокойство выдали тебя с головой. Ты больше не похож на демона — ты просто человек, которому есть что терять.   
      Тем больнее должно тебе быть, когда с твоим мальчиком… что-нибудь случится…»  
      Фейлон выпускает дым в потолок, откинув голову на спинку гостиничного дивана. Потом переводит взгляд на двух человек, стоящих рядом и неподвижно и терпеливо ждущих его приказов.  
      — Проследите за японским мальчишкой: выясните его распорядок дня, привычки, слабости. Работайте аккуратно, чтобы не привлекать внимание якудза — мне не нужны проблемы ещё и с ними. И не допускайте ошибок: он может за себя постоять, учитывайте это, когда выпадет удобный случай для захвата. Не подведите меня снова.  
      В ответ раздаётся слаженное: «Будет исполнено, лаобань!» Фейлон отпускает своих подчинённых кивком и вновь подносит к губам трубку.  
      Самое лучшее в мире холодное блюдо скоро будет совсем готово**!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — «удар о стену»: излюбленный приём во многих мангах, когда один человек нависает над другим, прижимая его к стене и упираясь в неё кулаками. Асами это часто практикует!   
> ** — парафраз пословицы «Месть — блюдо, которое подают холодным».


	4. Chapter 4

      Постоянно жить с чувством, что ты мошка, вокруг которой сплетаются нити невидимой паутины, — очень выматывает.  
      Акихито почти физически ощущает пристальное внимание к своей скромной персоне. Слежка за ним ведётся очень грамотно и ненавязчиво, но он чувствует её словно кожей, и это нервирует. Хуже всего было то, что невидимые соглядатаи оставляют его в покое, как только он оказывается в обществе Яширо или Асами, но, стоит ему расслабиться и выбросить из головы мысли о слежке, как всё начинается заново.  
      Его телохранители, без которых он не покидает теперь пентхауса Асами — тот настоял на переезде Акихито к нему и их постоянном присутствии — наверняка тоже нервничают, но не подают виду. Сато только однажды предлагает обратиться за помощью к своему бывшему боссу, но Акихито отрицательно качает головой: от того, что его будет окружать больше вооружённых людей, проблема никуда не денется. Да и не хочется провоцировать конфликт между Яширо и Асами, который непременно бы усмотрел посягательство на своего любовника. А его самого ещё чего доброго запер — да не в пентхаусе, а в каком-нибудь охраняемом бункере.  
      Нужно решать сложившуюся ситуацию по-другому.  
      А для этого стоит узнать, что на самом деле случилось в Гонконге тринадцать лет назад.  
  
      Акихито помогает счастливая случайность.   
      Этого человека он узнаёт сразу: тот стоял за плечом Фейлона на памятной «трёхсторонней» встрече. Тем неожиданней встретить его выходящим из кабинета Асами в «Шионе» — Акихито, застывает столбом, столкнувшись с ним в коридоре, а потом отмирает и догоняет уже у заднего выхода.   
      — Ой, подожди, есть разговор!  
      Человек напряжённо подбирается, словно зверь перед прыжком, и отвечает медленно и безо всякого акцента:  
      — Что вам нужно?  
      — Мне нужна кое-какая информация, — беспечно улыбается ему Акихито. — А тебе… тебе ведь не нужно, чтобы твой босс узнал, где ты бываешь, ведь так?  
      Его собеседник вцепляется пальцами в левый лацкан пиджака, будто пытаясь выхватить оружие из наплечной кобуры, но с видимым усилием расслабляет руку, и Акихито продолжает ковать железо, пока горячо:  
      — Я знаю, кто ты. Ты знаешь, кто я. И в какой я ситуации, тоже знаешь. Предлагаю пройти в приватную комнату и поговорить: это очень важно, но посвящать Асами мне бы не хотелось.   
      Человек некоторое время рассматривает его, потом вздыхает и пожимает плечами:  
      — Хорошо. Но никаких тайн Фейлона-сама я раскрывать не собираюсь.  
      — Мне не нужны его страшные тайны, не беспокойся. На самом деле ты ведь человек Асами, верно? Мне нужно знать, что произошло между ним и Фейлоном в Гонконге, тогда ещё погибли его родные, вроде бы…  
      — Зачем вам это знать? — теперь на лице собеседника безмерное удивление. — Чем вам это может помочь?  
      — Это может помочь не только мне, — Акихито вновь улыбается, на этот раз торжествующе. — Ты же, наверное, и сам хочешь, чтобы вражда между Фейлоном и Асами прекратилась, эээ… прости, не знаю твоего имени…  
      — Йо, — машинально отвечает тот, не сводя с него недоверчивого взгляда. — Но как вы собираетесь…  
      — Для этого мне и нужно узнать, что произошло, — Акихито нетерпеливо хватает его за руку и тянет в ближайшую дверь, а тот так ошарашен, что следует за ним без возражений. За дверью действительно оказывается комната с диваном, журнальным столом и парой кресел — идеальная обстановка для приватных переговоров. И, насколько известно, — без прослушки. Акихито машет Йо на одно из кресел, а сам прохаживается взад-вперёд по комнате.  
      — Если честно, я сам ещё не знаю, как буду действовать, — признаётся он, остановившись посреди комнаты и прикусив в волнении губу. — Но я не собираюсь просто сидеть и ждать, пока меня похитят, чтобы досадить Асами. Поэтому и прошу тебя рассказать всё, что тебе известно об их с Фейлоном ссоре. Должен же быть какой-то выход!  
      — Почему вы не расспросите Асами-сана, если так уж хотите узнать? — негромко интересуется Йо, и Акихито решительно его перебивает:  
      — Потому что Асами вместо того, чтобы вместе подумать над решением, скажет, чтобы я не вмешивался, или вообще попытается меня запереть — из самых лучших побуждений, само собой. Он же так крут и всемогущ, что сам решает свои проблемы, а если они не решаются по щелчку пальцев — будет их игнорировать… ну, или подойдет к их решению слишком кардинально: нет человека — нет проблемы, как-то так. Поэтому, если их ссора не связана с бизнесом, у меня есть шанс помочь им понять друг друга. От этого выиграем не только мы трое, но и другие люди, которые их окружают, верно?  
      Йо задумчиво достаёт сигареты и неспешно закуривает, и когда Акихито уже готовится приводить всё новые и новые доводы, если эти так и не помогут, наконец отвечает:  
      — Что-то рациональное есть в ваших словах, Такаба-сан. Мне давно не нравится одержимость Фейлона-сама, с которой он пытается задеть Асами-сана… и то, что он затевает сейчас, нравится ещё меньше. Почему бы вам действительно не попытаться… если вы сами этого хотите…  
      Акихито энергично кивает головой: он хочет, ещё как хочет — что угодно, только не это гадкое ощущение мошки, запутавшейся в паутине и ожидающей приближения паука. Его собеседник решительно тушит сигарету в стоящей на столике пепельнице и поднимает на него тёмные глаза, блестящие из-под падающей на лоб длинной косой чёлки:  
      — Я расскажу вам всё, что знаю об этой истории: а знаю я достаточно, чтобы желать примирить Фейлона-сама и Асами-сана. Всё началось с того…  
  
      После разговора в «Шионе» Акихито несколько дней усиленно обдумывает свой гениальный план. Он поглощён им настолько, что даже Асами замечает его необычное состояние и настойчиво пытается узнать, чем таким интересным забита голова его милого Акихито. В ход идут очень действенные приёмы, но Акихито не сдаётся и даже после нескольких восхитительно изматывающих оргазмов только весело отшучивается на все расспросы любовника. Асами явно не слишком ему верит, а это значит только одно: стоит поторопиться с реализацией задуманного.  
      Для этого он пишет письмо с инструкциями на крайний случай — если что-то пойдёт не так — и задаёт определённое время его отправки: адресат обязательно выполнит его просьбу. А потом звонит Нанахаре и просит устроить ему встречу с одним человеком.  
  
      Приходится довольно долго послоняться без дела по улицам Синдзюку, пока четверо неизвестных не преграждают им дорогу в безлюдном переулке. Акихито успокаивающе придерживает за локоть своего занервничавшего телохранителя и выступает вперёд, бесстрашно глядя на тех, кто долгое время его преследовал.   
      — Немедленно проводите меня к своему боссу!  
      Люди из Байше изумлённо переглядываются, заслышав родную речь — Акихито потратил несколько часов под руководством Рю Кеничи, чтобы выучить правильное произношение нескольких кантонских фраз. Один из них пытается что-то возразить, но его прерывают тоном, не терпящим возражений — быстро и решительно, чтобы китайцы не догадались, что собеседник их попросту не понимает:  
      — Я буду говорить только с Лю Фейлоном. Отведите меня к нему!  
      Уверенный тон и надменный взгляд из арсенала Асами делают своё дело, и недавние преследователи указывают им на припаркованную невдалеке машину, но Акихито вновь качает головой:  
      — Мы поедем на своей. Не беспокойтесь, не отстанем! Показывайте дорогу!  
      Под настороженными взглядами бывших преследователей Акихито в сопровождении Сато усаживается в подъехавший автомобиль, за рулём которого сидит напряжённый как сжатая пружина Такахаси, и делает приглашающий жест в окно. Машина с китайцами трогается с места, Такахаси направляет их «Тойоту» за ними, а спустя несколько мгновений в хвост процессии пристраивается ещё одна — опасаются, чтобы добыча не сбежала, вот чудаки!  
      — Мне всё же не нравится ваша идея, Такаба-сан, — Сато поворачивается, глядя на своего босса на заднем сидении, его лицо похоже на застывшую маску, а в голосе звучит неодобрение. — Неужели вы не понимаете, что совать голову в логово врага, который на вас ещё и охотится, опасно?  
      — А сидеть, сложив лапки, и ждать пока тебя похитят, гораздо безопаснее, да? — раздражённо отвечает Акихито. Можно подумать, что он сам с собой не спорил, доказывая, как опасна его задумка! — Не лучше будет самому выбирать время и место, чем позволять делать этот выбор врагу?  
      — Но, Такаба-сан, Лю Фейлон может воспользоваться вами, чтобы…  
      — Твою мать, Сато! Мне нужно было пойти к главе Байше без вас!  
      — Вы же знаете, что мы с Такахаси не оставим вас одного!  
      — Тогда прекрати причитать! Я прекрасно понимаю, что иду ва-банк. Но у меня нет выбора.  
      Выбор, разумеется, есть: позволить Асами и дальше оберегать себя, как принцессу, сидеть взаперти и трястись от страха при виде незнакомцев, чувствуя себя загнанной добычей. Чёрта с два! Акихито упрямо вскидывает подбородок и подводит черту под разговором:  
      — Всё, достаточно. Будь что будет! А теперь лучше помолитесь, если верите в каких-нибудь богов, чтобы у меня всё получилось!  
      Оставшуюся часть пути они проделывают молча. 

  
      Акихито не удивляется, когда маленький кортеж останавливается в порту перед фешенебельным круизным лайнером: Йо сообщил ему, где находится логово Китайского дракона. С одной стороны сбегать отсюда будет сложновато, а с другой… нет, лучше пока об этом не думать!..  
      Он тщательно гонит из головы любые негативные мысли, пока их сначала везут на лифте, а потом ведут длинным коридором — если бы не лёгкая качка, можно подумать, что это какой-нибудь отель люкс! — и, в конце концов, распахивают дверь в полутёмное помещение. Акихито делает вдох-выдох, изо всех сил изображает на лице подобие невозмутимости, царственным кивком благодарит сопровождающих и решительно заходит в дверь, как древний герой в пещеру чудовища.  
      Каюта главы Байше обставлена с утончённой роскошью и больше всего похожа на дорогой футляр к драгоценному ювелирному изделию. Сам хозяин помещения и в правду напоминает произведение искусства: красивый, холёный, а длинные волосы и национальная одежда, похожая на женскую, придают ему какую-то андрогинность. Но Акихито не обманывается первым впечатлением: как бы женственно не выглядел Лю Фейлон, главой китайской триады он стал не за красивые глаза, а пристрастие к шелковым чонсамам не мешает ему быть одним из самых опасных убийц в юго-восточной Азии.   
      Заслышав шаги, Фейлон поднимает взгляд от книги в старинном кожаном переплёте и с лёгким любопытством смотрит на вошедших.   
      — Какой приятный сюрприз! Такаба Акихито, он же Хогъёку, сам решился навестить меня! Что же, проходи, располагайся. Полагаю, наше близкое знакомство будет достаточно… интересным.  
      Дверь за спиной Акихито закрывается почти бесшумно, и он еле сдерживает дрожь, но берёт себя в руки и бесстрашно смотрит в фиолетовые глаза Китайского дракона:  
      — Очень на это надеюсь… Лю Фейлон!


	5. Chapter 5

       Мигающий конвертик в электронной почте привлекает внимание Яширо только потому, что он едва не переворачивает остатки кофе из чашки на клавиатуру ноутбука, когда пытается привести стол в относительный порядок после визита своего информатора из полиции. Как-то некомфортно уже на столе трахаться в последнее время, возраст сказывается, наверное… Увидев имя отправителя, Яширо изумлённо свистит и открывает послание, а прочитав его — на всякий случай дважды — громко и нецензурно выражает своё мнение об умственных способностях автора письма и тянется за телефоном.  
      — Асами? У тебя проблема, кажется… Нет, именно у тебя: такая, метр семьдесят пять ростом и умеющая влезть куда не просят… Нет, подробности не по телефону!.. И тебе стоит поторопиться!..  


      Определённо, богиня милосердия ему сегодня благоволит!  
      Фейлон неторопливо прохаживается вдоль каюты, не отрывая взгляда от кресла, на котором изо всех сил изображает равнодушие его неожиданный гость. Итак, мальчишка Асами сам пришёл к нему… что это — глупость или самонадеянность? Кто же ты такой, Такаба Акихито, и что скрывается под твоей, хоть и привлекательной, но заурядной внешностью, что заставило увлечься тобой такого взыскательного человека, как Асами?  
      Наконец Фейлон подходит ближе и неторопливо проводит по лицу Такабы кончиками пальцев, словно очерчивая его контур. Какая кожа… не у каждой женщины такую встретишь! Да, Асами можно понять… интересно, каков он в постели?  
      Такаба отшатывается, словно его ударили, его лицо теряет жалкие остатки маски самообладания, и сейчас он выглядит просто растерянным мальчишкой.  
     — Интересно, каков ты в постели? — повторяет Фейлон вслух, с удовольствием наблюдая, как его молчаливого собеседника буквально корёжит — наверняка от желания сбежать от него подальше. — У тебя очень красивая кожа… но этого мало, чтобы удержать такого человека, как Асами. Как у вас это происходит?  
      Но, к его большому удивлению, Такаба берёт себя в руки и отвечает спокойным тоном:  
      — Прошу прощения, но у японцев не принято обсуждать такие интимные вещи. И мне всегда казалось, что у китайцев — тоже.  
      Фейлон на мгновение теряет дар речи, одновременно восхищаясь чужой выдержкой и злясь, что разговор идёт не по его плану. Он снова протягивает руку, но Такаба плавным движением поднимается на ноги и уходит от прикосновения.  
      — Я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы обсуждать свою личную жизнь, Лю Фейлон. Нам нужно поговорить о том, что произошло в поместье Байше в Гонконге тринадцать лет назад.  
     Слова, оказывается, тоже могут ранить. Или бередить старые раны, которые, как казалось, уже почти затянулись… Фейлон на мгновение прикрывает глаза, и снова видит знакомую комнату, отца в луже крови, слышит шёпот умирающего Яна и издевательские слова То… И направленный на него пистолет Асами и боль в простреленном плече. Последнее воспоминание тут же прогоняет мимолётную слабость, и Дракон Байше сужает глаза и скалится в усмешке, с презрением глядя на букашку, которая чуть не вывела его из равновесия:  
      — А я не собираюсь обсуждать с тобой смерть моей семьи, надоедливое насекомое! Говорят, что раньше ты был папарацци… очень на то похоже! Твоя осведомлённость впечатляет, но убийца моих родных…  
      — Не Асами, — внезапно перебивает его Такаба, и Фейлон осекается на полуслове. А тот торопливо, словно опасаясь, что ему не дадут высказаться, продолжает: — Вернее, Асами убил только твоего биологического отца, защищая тебя. Вот доказательства.  
      Он достаёт плотный конверт из внутреннего кармана куртки и протягивает его Фейлону, а тот машинально берёт и разглядывает содержимое. Фотокопии отчётов: вскрытие, баллистика, записка лечащего врача… Если верить этим документам, пули, убившие отца и То, и пуля, вытащенная из его плеча, выпущены из… трёх разных пистолетов? Но у Асами с собой точно был один… тогда кто же…  
      Такаба протягивает ему ещё несколько снимков:  
     — А это снято на Тайване неделю назад. Он, наверное, изменился за эти годы, но ты должен его узнать.       Фейлон неверяще распахивает глаза — рука дрожит, и одна из фотографий падает на ковёр. А с оставшихся на него смотрит расплывшееся и обрюзгшее лицо Лю Янцзу.  
      — Нелегко было его разыскать, — голос Такабы доносится словно издалека, но даже так в нём слышны самодовольные нотки. — Но у меня достаточно неплохие связи и в Гонконге, и в Тайбэе. Иногда репутация папарацци приносит пользу, знаешь ли.  
      Фейлон не слушает, слишком ошеломлённый неожиданными новостями. Ян жив! Спрятался на Тайване и не кажет оттуда носа… хотя наконец-то ясно, откуда источник всех неприятностей Байше, чьи следы ведут на этот остров. Он ещё раз внимательно просматривает все документы, и мысль о том, что это всё — высококлассная подделка, которыми славится Хогъёку, даже не приходит ему в голову. Это было бы слишком глупо, а Такаба не глуп, о нет! Иначе бы не додумался предпринять то, что должен был сделать сам Фейлон много лет назад.  
      Вместо того, чтобы все эти годы накручивать в себе ненависть к Асами и его мнимой вине…  
     Фейлон сжимает кулаки так, что белеют костяшки, а ногти больно впиваются в ладонь. Мальчишка не просто разрушил весь тщательно лелеемый все эти годы план, но и заставил самого главу Байше вновь почувствовать себя ничтожным сопляком, которого в очередной раз обманули. И не дай боги, если он сейчас позволит себе хоть тень насмешки…  
      Но мельком взглянув в чужие серые глаза, Фейлон замирает: Такаба не смеётся, не торжествует, упиваясь чужим унижением, и даже не смотрит с жалостью. На его лице — только понимание и сочувствие.  
      — Нелегко это всё принять, да? Я пойму, если ты меня возненавидишь ещё больше, только… поговори с Асами, хорошо?  
      — Поговорить с Асами? — повторяет Фейлон с недоумением. — Ты собрал всю эту информацию ради того, чтобы помирить любовника со своим соперником?  
      — Можно сказать и так, — пожимает плечами Такаба и устало потирает переносицу. — Не уверен насчёт соперников, но… мне будет легче, если у Асами одним врагом будет меньше, только и всего.  
      — Ты странный человек, Такаба Акихито, — Фейлон чувствует, как из души медленно, по капле испаряется тщательно подогреваемая злость на Асами, верная спутница последних десятка лет. — Но, мне кажется, я понимаю, что Асами с тобой… не только из-за твоих постельных талантов, не так ли?  
     Такаба удивлённо хмурится и открывает было рот для возмущённой отповеди, как их прерывает стук в дверь.  
    — Лаобань! Приехал Асами Рюичи и требует немедленно вернуть Такабу Акихито!  
      Остатки злости вспыхивают в крови жаркими колючими искрами, и Фейлон быстрым движением сгребает растерявшегося Такабу в силовой захват. Тот вскрикивает от неожиданности, но замолкает, почувствовав у виска пистолетное дуло.  
      — Пожалуй, ты прав, и мне действительно стоит поговорить с Асами. Но для начала… я хочу попробовать кое-что…  
      Фейлон разворачивает Такабу к себе лицом и грубо впивается в удивлённо приоткрытые губы. Тот не сопротивляется, помня о приставленном к голове оружии, но и отвечать на поцелуй тоже не собирается. Это разочаровывает и злит, и Фейлон, укусив напоследок нижнюю губу мальчишки, цедит сквозь зубы:  
     — Надеюсь, в постели с Асами ты более темпераментный, Такаба Акихито. Иначе он вряд ли продолжал тебя трахать второй год подряд!  
      — А почему ты… — Такаба кривится от боли, пытаясь зализать кровоточащую губу, — ты решил… что это он меня трахает?..  
      Это настолько неожиданно, что Фейлон выпускает жертву из рук, чувствуя, что глупо выглядит с раскрытым ртом. Что?.. Асами и этот мальчишка…  
      За дверью раздаётся шум, и в каюту врываются вооружённые люди, немедленно беря присутствующих на прицел. Такаба стоит слишком далеко, и Фейлон чувствует бессильную злость: теперь он — мишень, и у него нет возможности даже прикрыться заложником. А когда в помещение входит Асами, понимает, что, кажется, сегодня — его последний день, и скоро он присоединится к отцу в Диюй*. Эта мысль невольно приносит облегчение, и Фейлон выпрямляется и отбрасывает пистолет в сторону, бесстрашно встречая пылающий гневом янтарный взгляд. Даже смерть от руки этого человека кажется приятней его же равнодушия…  
      — Нет!!!  
      Фейлон изумлённо моргает: Такаба выбегает вперёд и становится между ним и Асами. Что он делает?..  
      — Хватит! Прекратите оба! — в его голосе столько отчаяния, что все люди Асами — и сам он тоже — невольно опускают оружие, глядя на невольного миротворца во все глаза. — Достаточно, ясно? Прекратите свои глупые разборки и поговорите друг с другом как взрослые люди! Не знаю, что за обиды у вас в прошлом, но понятно, что никто не желает друг другу смерти! Пожалуйста, Асами! Просто поговорите друг с другом!  
      Асами недолго колеблется, но опускает оружие и негромко приказывает сделать это же своим людям. А потом шагает вперёд и крепко сжимает любовника в объятиях, а Фейлон прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть и не испытывать мучительной зависти. Или стоит назвать это ревностью?  
      Когда чья-то рука касается его запястья, Фейлон едва сдерживает порыв ударить этого неизвестного наглеца, но им оказывается всего-навсего Такаба.  
      — Я действительно не желаю тебе зла, Лю Фейлон. Могу я попросить того же и у тебя?  
     И улыбается ему так ярко и солнечно, что хочется немедленно согласиться со всем, что он только попросит. Но Такаба только ещё раз осторожно касается его руки и выходит за дверь в сопровождении людей Асами, напоследок что-то шепнув любовнику на ухо. Тот кивает и, дождавшись, пока дверь в каюту закроется, поворачивается к Фейлону:  
      — Что же… вот мы и одни. Поговорим?  
     Фейлон кивает и жестом предлагает Асами присесть на диван. А сам ловит себя на мысли, что не испытывает к Асами ни ненависти, ни любви — словно пожар чувств внутри погас, оставив в душе выжженное пепелище, и больше никаких эмоций этот человек у него не вызывает.  
      Разве что — немного зависти.  
     — Давно пора, Асами.  


      Когда Акихито на ватных от нервного напряжения ногах выходит на палубу, то почти не удивляется, увидев встречающего его насмешливым взглядом Яширо.  
      — Офигеть, Такаба! Я думал, что меня больше ни один твой закидон не удивит, но ты всё равно полон сюрпризов! Ты уверен, что не хочешь пойти в дипломаты? Помирил бы Северную и Южную Корею, Россию с Америкой, Израиль с арабскими странами…  
      Он готов дразнить и дальше, но замолкает, взглянув Акихито в лицо. Потом быстро тянет его к стоящим неподалёку шезлонгам, почти насильно усаживает в один и рявкает в сторону подчинённых:  
      — Ой, раздобудьте мне какую-нибудь выпивку! На таком фешенебельном корыте она обязана быть!       Акихито принимает из рук Яширо зажжённую сигарету и затягивается, чувствуя, как его начинает колотить нервный озноб. Боги, у него, кажется, получилось! Похер, пусть его считают наивным прекраснодушным идиотом, но он смог заставить двух непримиримых врагов сделать шаг навстречу друг другу! А о том, что Асами сейчас наедине с неравнодушным к нему красавцем, он думать не будет… вот совсем не будет, да!..  
      — Как тебе вообще такое в голову пришло? — Яширо плюхается в соседний шезлонг и внимательно смотрит на Акихито. — И что бы ты делал, если бы я вовремя не прочёл твой имейл?  
      — Но ты же прочёл вовремя? — Акихито равнодушно пожимает плечами и приканчивает сигарету в две затяжки. — А что до этой истории между Асами и Фейлоном… я просто задал пару правильных вопросов правильным людям… ну, и задействовал кое-какие связи.  
     — Угу, угу… — Яширо насмешливо щурится в ответ. — А ещё прошёл ускоренный курс кантонского и разворошил осиное гнездо на некоем почти китайском острове…  
      — Ты… знал? — Акихито не может прийти в себя от неожиданности, а его собеседник пренебрежительно фыркает:  
      — А ты думал, что мои люди будут заниматься тёмными делишками без моего ведома? Конечно, Рю держал меня в курсе… правда, я так до конца и не осознал масштабов затеваемой тобой глупости — иначе в курсе был бы и Асами.  
      — А в Токио была бы очередная перестрелка и война между японскими и китайскими группировками? — язвительно перебивает Акихито. — Нет уж, хватит.  
      Яширо насмешливо бормочет что-то про «реинкарнацию Сакамото Рёмы»** и поворачивается к подбежавшему Нанахаре, который торжественно демонстрирует боссу бутылку с наклейкой на ромадзи***.  
      — Вот, босс! Какое-то импортное бухло — дорогое, зараза!  
      Яширо молча отбирает бутылку, прихлёбывает прямо из горлышка и одобрительно цокает языком:  
      — Отличный коньяк — французский, сразу видно! Хлебни, Такаба, попустит!  
      Акихито не отказывается и тоже делает глоток — коньяк мягко соскальзывает в желудок, не обжигая, но согревая. Хорошая выпивка у этих гайдзинов, ничего не скажешь… Они с Яширо сидят какое-то время рядом, глядя на панораму порта и по очереди потягивая дорогой импортный алкоголь под завистливым взглядом Нанахары, пока над ними не раздаётся насмешливый низкий голос:  
      — Боги, что за варварство! Пить «Мартель» из горлышка, как дешёвое сакэ! С кем я связался?  
      Акихито вздрагивает и едва не роняет почти пустую бутылку, а Яширо только машет рукой с зажатой в ней сигаретой:  
      — Тц, выпивка есть выпивка, и только выпендрёжники вроде тебя, Асами, придают значение условностям!  
      Асами подходит ближе, вынимает бутылку из безвольных пальцев любовника и вздёргивает его на ноги.  
      — Ты дурно влияешь на манеры Акихито, Яширо.  
      — И что, ты теперь запретишь ему со мной играть? — тянет Яширо голосом капризного мальчишки, заставляя Акихито хихикнуть, а Асами — улыбнуться уголками губ.  
     — Возможно. Едем домой, Акихито. С тобой нам тоже нужно поговорить.  
      Акихито, слегка пошатываясь, бредёт за любовником, стараясь не слышать насмешливое: «Оджи-сан, а Акихито завтра выйдет?» Он оглядывается всего один раз и видит Фейлона, стоящего на верхней палубе. Слишком далеко, чтобы видеть выражение его лица, но Акихито кажется, что лаобань Байше улыбается.  
      А потом на его телефон приходит смс с незнакомого номера со всего одним словом: «Спасибо».  
      Акихито тоже улыбается и, догнав Асами, крепко его обнимает. Тот недоумённо вскидывает бровь, но прижимает его к себе и быстро целует в макушку. И Акихито впервые за много дней чувствует себя по-настоящему счастливым.  
    Даже если его сейчас ждёт наказание за все выходки, начиная со злосчастного вечера в Шионе…  


 

Эпилог

      Йо вздрагивает, когда Фейлон-сама неожиданно окликает его:  
      — Йо, прикажи капитану сниматься с якоря. Мы покидаем Японию.  
      — Возвращаемся в Гонконг, лаобань? — осторожно интересуется Йо, но его господин отрицательно качает головой:  
      — Нет, у нас появилось срочное дело на Тайване. Кстати, Йо... ты случайно не знаешь, кто из моих людей смог просветить Такабу о событиях прошлого?  
      Йо замирает на секунду, но когда отвечает, его голос тверд и решителен:  
      — Меня тогда не было с вами, лаобань, поэтому я не знаю подробностей. Мне провести расследование и найти этого человека?  
      Фейлон-сама какое-то время пристально смотрит на него, но опять качает головой, отбрасывая длинные пряди волос, упавшие на лицо:  
      — Думаю, не стоит. Этот человек оказал мне услугу, когда помог Такабе с информацией. Я потратил впустую годы на бесполезную ненависть к Асами, вместо того чтобы найти истинного убийцу отца. Пора исправить это. Мы должны отправиться немедля.  
     — Как прикажете, — кланяется Йо вслед удаляющемуся господину и направляется к рубке, испытывая невольное облегчение.  
     Кажется, он был слишком близок к разоблачению. Следующий раз стоит быть осторожнее: очень не хочется потерять расположение Фейлона-сама.  
     Самого прекрасного человека в мире.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — загробное царство, аналог японского Дзигоку  
> ** — знаменитый деятель эпохи Бакумацу, мечтавший о примирении враждующих кланов  
> *** — японское название латиницы.


	6. Бонус

      — Асами! Прекрати уже, наконец! Выпусти меня!  
      Акихито возмущённо барабанит кулаками в запертую дверь каюты на яхте Асами. Он зол настолько, что готов выбраться наружу в иллюминатор — и останавливает его только то, что за ним открытое море.  
      После событий на лайнере Фейлона он ожидал чего угодно — но только не оказаться запертым в каюте судна, увозящем своих пассажиров в неизвестном направлении в стремительно надвигающихся сумерках. Последний раз пнув неумолимую дверь и зашипев от боли в ушибленном пальце, Акихито без сил падает на койку и, прикрыв глаза, старается побороть тошноту. Проклятье, зачем он послушал Яширо и пил этот грёбаный — вернее, отличный! — коньяк, который сейчас явно просится наружу под влиянием лёгкой качки?  
      «Ну и пусть! Вот заблюю этому извращенцу каюту — будет знать, как… ох!..»  
      Голова продолжает кружиться, словно прикреплённая к вертолётной лопасти, но вставать слишком лень, и Акихито проваливается в сон, думая, что Асами можно будет отомстить и завтра…  
      Он просыпается от дикой жажды и с удивлением понимает, что измучившая его качка внезапно прекратилась, а когда открывает глаза — догадывается, почему. В полумраке видны светлые стены отельного номера а сам Акихито лежит посреди огромной — как в спальне Асами — кровати. Под одной простынёй и совершенно голый.  
      Акихито пытается вскочить на ноги, но с жалобным стоном валится обратно: плохая идея, учитывая, что голова по-прежнему немилосердно кружится и гудит. Он стонет ещё раз и уже готовится к мучительной смерти от жажды, когда у его губ волшебным образом появляется запотевший от холода стакан с водой.  
      — Выпей, пьянчужка.  
      На «пьянчужку» Акихито протестующе мычит, но с жадностью опустошает стакан и поднимает взгляд на Асами. Любовник сидит на краю постели в одном халате и насмешливо меряет его взглядом с ног до головы.  
      — Ку… гд… мммы?..  
      — На Бали, если тебе так важно это знать. Я подумал, что нам пока стоит отдохнуть от Токио… и последних событий там. Однако алкоголь и ты, Акихито — две несочетающиеся вещи и напрасный перевод продуктов. Зачем ты столько выпил, скажи пожалуйста?  
      — За…чем? — голос слегка сипит, но после второй порции воды, милосердно поданной Асами, говорить значительно проще. — Потому что перетрусил в каюте Фейлона до усра… сильно, в общем испугался. Что Яширо не прочёл мой мейл. Что Фейлон слишком тебя ненавидит, и все мои доказательства не помогут его убедить. Что вы будете и дальше воевать, пока не грохнете друг друга…  
      «И что я больше никогда тебя не увижу, потому что умру…»  
      Асами в ответ долго молчит; его влажные после душа волосы свешиваются ему на глаза, так что не видно их выражения. А потом отбирает у Акихито стакан и с размаху запускает его в ближайшую стену — только осколки прозрачными брызгами разлетаются вокруг.  
      — Никогда. Больше. Так. Не. Делай, — чеканит он, и его голос звенит струной от напряжения. — Не смей подвергать себя такой опасности! Видят боги, как мне иногда хочется тебя запереть и приковать цепью к кровати… но я сдерживаюсь, чёрт побери, потому что доверяю тебе. Но я никогда не прощу себе, если однажды не успею тебя спасти. Я слишком тебя люблю, Акихито, чтобы потерять из-за твоих попыток доказать, что ты тоже чего-то стоишь…  
      Акихито смотрит на любовника, боясь лишний раз вздохнуть. «Я слишком тебя люблю… я тебя люблю… люблю…» Нет, признание не стало такой уж неожиданностью, но… Асами сказал это вслух?!  
      — Но я должен доказать, что чего-то стою, Асами, — нет, его голос не дрожит, и он абсолютно спокоен! — Стою твоей любви… так же, как ты стоишь моей…  
      Асами замирает, и Акихито кажется, что тот всё-таки даст волю скопившемуся гневу, но любовник сгребает его в объятия и беспорядочно целует — лицо, шею, плечи, а потом впивается в губы так жадно, словно тоже умирает от жажды, а он — его стакан с водой. Поцелуй не остается без ответа, и они падают на постель, лаская друг друга. Потом Акихито разводит колени, впуская Асами в себя, громко стонет, подаваясь навстречу быстрым точкам и впиваясь ногтями в чужую широкую спину. Тот двигается всё быстрее, неразборчиво шепчет что-то, уткнувшись в чужую ключицу, а потом сжимает член Акихито в кулаке так, что он кричит в голос, и кончает так долго и мучительно, словно умирает…  
      Но ведь умереть от любви не страшно, верно?..  
      Они долго приходят в себя, медленно и лениво целуясь, а после Акихито ложится щекой на грудь любовника, чувствуя, как бешено колотящееся под чужими рёбрами сердце постепенно возвращается к привычному размеренному ритму. Асами вздрагивает и крепко обнимает его, жадно водя ладонями по влажной от пота спине. Акихито прикрывает глаза, но какая-то неясная мысль мешает его умиротворённому состоянию, и он напрасно пытается поймать её.  
      Озарение приходит, когда он мельком смотрит на громко пискнувшие часы на прикроватном столике. 00:00 AM, AUG, 04.  
      Проклятье!  
      Акихито подскакивает, как ужаленный: за всей этой нервотрёпкой он совсем забыл, что сегодня…  
      — Что-то не так, Акихито?  
      В голосе Асами подозрительное нетерпение, и Акихито виновато улыбается и укладывается обратно.  
      — Прости… кажется, я не приготовил для тебя подарка…  
      — Глупости, — любовник притягивает его ближе и коротко целует. — Я достаточно большой мальчик, чтобы ждать каких-то там подарков. Мне достаточно того, что ты сейчас рядом… впрочем, есть кое-что, чего бы мне от тебя хотелось… и не только сегодня!  
      — Торжественно обещаю, что больше не буду влезать в неприятности специально, разве если они меня сами найдут! — пафосно вещает Акихито и смеётся: — Это, да?  
      — Звучит заманчиво, но нет… хотя тоже неплохо!.. Акихито, я бы хотел, чтобы ты звал меня по имени.  
      Асами смотрит так внимательно, словно от ответа зависит его жизнь. Такая мелочь… неужели это так важно? Акихито вскакивает одним движением, седлает бёдра любовника и шепчет в его полуоткрытые губы:  
      — С днём рождения, Рюичи! Сегодня — всё для тебя!  
      Эта ночь будет очень долгой… одной из целой череды ночей, принадлежащих только им двоим  — поэтому Акихито не собирается терять ни единой драгоценной секунды.  
      Сколько бы их им с Рюичи не было отпущено капризной судьбой.


End file.
